So Impossible
by emoinlove
Summary: It's senior year and Seth is still hopeless when it comes to Summer! Will he finally get Summer before it's too late? And for Ryan and Marissa, it seems like things are going a lot easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I'm dying to know_

_do you do you like dreaming of things_

_so impossible or only the practical_

_or ever the wild or waiting through all your bad bad days_

_just to end them with_

_someone you care about_

_and do you like making out_

_and long drives and brown eyes_

_and guys that just_

_don't quite fit in_

_yeah do you like them_

_So yes, I'll see you there_

_-Dashboard Confessional _

For as long as Seth Cohen could remember, he had always loved Summer Roberts even when she had a hard time remembering his name. Yes, Seth always dreamt of being with Summer Roberts. Apparently he spent too much time dreaming because the possibility of him ever getting a chance with Summer was very slim, but Seth didn't care because he had always dreamt of things so impossible….. or maybe _not so impossible?_

"Hey Ryan!" Seth said as he smacked him with his textbook from his drowsy state in their mind-numbing History class.

"What!" Ryan snapped from Seth rudely awakening him.

"Summer is here. She actually came to History after all." Seth said excitedly.

Summer had just arrived in class… late of course as she ranted to their teacher, Mr. Collins, a completely unbelievable excuse.

"What if Summer had come to class? She hasn't talked to you once this entire senior year."

"Hey! She did once when I bumped into her in the hall and we had a brief but pleasant conversation." Seth said defensively.

"That was once and I don't recall it being pleasant at all if you consider 'God, watch where you're going, Sid!' pleasant. She didn't even say your name right. For all we know she could have been talking to a guy name Sid walking behind you" Ryan said tiring of Seth's certainty that he and Summer might actually have a chance.

Seth continued, "Anyway, as I was saying. Summer is here and apparently there is no other available seat in this classroom other than the one right next to yours."

"So? You're not sitting next to her." Ryan knew right away what was coming next as Seth gave him a look of plead.

"No." Ryan immediately answered.

"Please Ryan! This may be my only chance I will ever be able to talk to Summer again! I mean it's senior year, dude! Soon high school will be over and who knows. She'll be off across the country with some frat boy at a party college not even remembering my name! I probably will go across the country too, but that's not the point because she might stay here and…"

Ryan held up his hands in front of him "Okay! Okay! We'll switch seats just to stop your incessant rambling from interrupting the class."

Ryan got up and they both switched before the teacher would notice.

"Okay Ms. Roberts. Where shall you be seated..." Mr. Collins announced as he glanced around the room for an empty seat. "Ah yes. Take a seat by Mr. Cohen." Summer made a face of disgust as she took a seat by Seth.

"I'm just warning you right now Seth, but do not talk to me or touch me or anything okay? I don't want to sit here as much as you are delighted for me to so I'm just saying to back off or you may encounter one of my rage blackouts and trust me, you do not want to." Summer said threateningly.

Seth took a gulp and nodded in agreement. Ryan laughed at Summer's assertiveness and Seth's sudden silence which immediately got him a jab in the stomach from Seth.

"Okay class. We are going to start a report on a historical figure of Europe's Renaissance period that will consist of a four page written essay of your figure and an oral presentation in front of the class," Mr. Collins said. The class was filled with unenthusiastic responses. Mr. Collins continued "…and to make things a little easier, it will be a partner report."

"Mr. Collins? Will we be able to choose our partners?" Summer interrupted.

"Hmmm… let me think about that. Being the teacher than I am, I will not let you pick partners." More unpleasant responses came about. "Instead, your partners will the person you are seated next to." Seth was extremely happy inside. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, but he did to try to keep cool in front of Summer. _God, this is the best day of my life_, Seth thought. But as for Summer, she was very disappointed about the report and the fact that she had to work with the biggest geek in the school.

"Listen up Seth, just because we're working together does not mean you can go telling all your comic book geek friends or whoever your friends are that you know Summer Roberts because you most certainly don't know me and are simply forced to work on a report together. Got it?" Seth nodded speechlessly again. The bell rang indicating school was over. Summer stood up from her seat to leave. "I'm glad that we have an agreement Seth. You've been really nice to sit next to… for today." Summer smirked evilly.

Mr. Collins just happened to be standing near Summer. "Well Ms. Roberts. Since you seem very fond of Mr. Cohen so much, why not make your seat permanent? It would definitely help raise your grade to be working with someone as brilliant as Seth for your report. I'm sure you won't have many distractions in class either." _Damn it._ Summer thought. _Why does Cohen have to be such a suck up in class? _Summer put on a fake smile through her gritted teeth."Of course Mr. Collins! I think that's a wonderful idea!"

She immediately scrambled out of the classroom completely infuriated.

She looked at the swarm of students looking for a certain tall blonde.

"Coop!" Summer yelled and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Oh, hey Summer."

"Today has been the most terrible day ever! First, I'm late for History because Holly just had to drag me with her to her last class! Then, I had to sit next to Seth Cohen! And then…"

"Okay, calm down Sum! Seth isn't that bad. You don't even know him that much. Why do you act like you're holding this grudge against him?"

"I have to act mean to him! I mean, everyone popular has to make fun of Seth Cohen in order to be even considered popular, okay? And I really don't hate him. It's just Ryan was like right there and I didn't want him to know that I was nice to him, okay. Sometimes I feel really sorry for that dork."

"Hey, you do know he's been crushing over you since, like forever?"

"Ew. Okay, where did you hear that Marissa? Seriously, I need to go fume off my steam at the mall! Mr. Collins is such an ass. He just dumped us a report to do that I have to do with Seth."

"Wow. It's like fate handed this day for you and Seth to get to know each other." Summer smacked Marissa lightly on the arm.

"It is so not like that. We will just be working together and not be friends in any way. Are you coming to the mall with or not? I am so wanting shoes right now."

* * *

Seth and Ryan got out of their seats and headed out the classroom. 

"Today has been really interesting." Ryan said. Seth remained silent, but completely aware of Ryan's comment. "For once you're really quiet."

"You didn't even say a single word to her, you do know that, right?"

"She knows my name. I can't believe she knows my name, Ryan!" Ryan stalked off in front off Seth and could not believe him. Seth shouted "This is a huge step! Soon we'll be best buds and then who knows? We might get together. It's like fate handed us this day for us to spend basically the rest of the year together!" Seth soon realized how he had been talking to no one and was soon alone in the hallway.

"At least she knows my name."

* * *

"I'm exhausted Sum! Let's go eat!" Marissa said while she carried several bags in her hands as well as Summer. 

"Okay Coop. Let's go to that Café across the street." They walked across the street and ordered as they sat down in the chair outside the Café, totally exhausted from going to all of Summer's favorite stores. Marissa glanced at all of Summer's bags.

"Gosh, Summer! Doesn't your dad ever getting mad at you for maxing out his credit cards?"

Summer snickered. "Like he even cares. He's rarely ever home to see me so his credit cards usually replace his absence and that's totally fine with me." She took a sip of her latte. "I need to start on my report with Cohen. Do you think we can drop by his house since you live, like right next to him?"

"Yeah sure. You want me to come with you, right?"

"Of course, Coop! I am not going to Cohen's house by myself and Ryan will be there so I don't see what your problem would be."

* * *

Seth and Ryan are completely immersed as they play video games. 

"I can't believe how Summer and I are finally together." Seth said, breaking the silence from the intense game.

"You and Summer are not together, Seth. You didn't even talk to her."

"Yeah, but we will be together. I know it. We just have this connection and you shouldn't doubt me and Summer's relationship. She is Marissa's best friend and I know how you've been crushing on Marissa."

"I am not crushing on Marissa Cooper. She's the complete opposite of me. She's popular, outgoing…"

"Ryan, denial is only hiding the truth. Face it. You love her."

"I haven't even spoken to her! Sometimes I think you're definition of loveis when two people make eye contact."

The door bell rang and Ryan stood up from the living room to answer it.

"Hello Summer… and Marissa. What a surprise to see you guys here."

"Hey Ryan! Is Cohen around? I need to talk to him about our little report. Oh, is it okay if Coop came with me? We'll be here for a few minutes so it shouldn't be too awkward for you guys."

Seth scoffed. "Oh don't worry. Things won't be awkward at all." Ryan glared at Seth.

Summer pushed Coop into the house and grabbed Cohen upstairs, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.

* * *

"So, this is your room?" Summer looked around and a fairly normal bedroom with his interests shown on the walls and around his room. 

"Yup. What were you expecting? Pictures of you plastered all over my bedroom walls?" Seth joked.

Summer laughed. "Maybe…" she said as she spotted a little plastic horse. "What's this?

Seth fumbled trying to think of something other than embarrassing himself with the truth. "Oh, uhh… I think that's um Ryan's plastic horse that he can't go to bed without. He must have left it here."

"I know you're lying Cohen. You are such a dork." Summer laughed.

"Yeah well he's just a childhood toy that I couldn't let go of." Seth said, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw Cohen, I think it's cute."

"Really?" Seth said surprised.

"Yeah, it's cute how you have a plastic horse."

"His name is Captain Oats. He is practically my first friend other than Ryan."

"Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know. It's just when I'm alone with you I'm nice because I'm not around people who know me and everyone knows me. Not to offend you or anything but my friends would totally laugh at me if they knew I was friends with you. Sometimes I wish they would understand, but they're my friends so I just deal with them."

"It's really nice to see this side of you Sum. Way better than the Summer Roberts we all know."

Summer smiled. _Gosh, why does Cohen have to say the sweetest things?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Marissa and Ryan wait awkwardly for Seth and Summer upstairs. 

Marissa moved uncomfortably on one end of the couch as Ryan sat on the other.

"So…" Ryan trailed off. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just have water."

"Okay."

Ryan arrived with two bottles of water. "Isn't it weird? How Seth and Summer going to work together? They are total opposites."

"Yeah I know, but then again, opposites do attract. It doesn't really matter if you have nothing in common or don't have the same friends. You just sort of…"

"click?"

"Yeah totally! And it just feels like you've known each other forever even if you've just met and can just talk and feel comfortable with each other."

"and they just have great chemistry with each other. I know that feeling."

They talked on and on and hadn't even realized how similar their words described themselves.

* * *

"So what historical figure are we going to do?" Summer asked as she swung her legs back and forth on the edge of his bed. "Um… it's either William Shakespeare or Leonardo da Vinci." 

"William Shakespeare it is then."

"When do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow at my place?"

"That sounds great. Okay, I think the basics are covered. Lets go downstairs."

"Yeah I wonder how Marissa and Ryan are doing."

* * *

"Hey Coop! Let's go now. Me and Cohen have everything settled now." 

"Sure Sum. Hey Ryan, it's been really nice talking to you. Maybe we can talk some other time?" Marissa stood up as Summer waited for her.

"Yeah that sounds good. Bye Marissa."

"Yeah, bye Marissa I'll miss you." Seth said teasing Ryan. He immediately was given a deadly glare from Ryan.

"I don't even get a goodbye Cohen?" Summer said, slightly jealous.

"Oh, no Summer. I'd never forget you. You know I'm gonna miss you even though we are going to have all this time together."

"Yeah you will." Summer winked at him and they both left the house.

* * *

A/N: review! Tell me what you think.This is my first fanfic but you can be as cruel as possible cuz i dont really care.I know I'm a terrible writer! lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is so weird. First, Summer was all bitching at me in class just for sitting next to her and then, out of nowhere, there is this deep, nice Summer who is caring and loving. I always knew there was more to her than her looks and popularity."

"Yeah. That was a little strange. I thought you weren't going to make it down alive when she dragged you upstairs"

" For once you were wrong. I was right. Me and Summer are so going to be together by the end of this week. Did you see how we were talking? She was totally flirting with me when she left."

"I don't know Seth. You've only really known her for a day. Who knows what will happen next. You really shouldn't wait for things to happen next. If you really want to be with Summer, you should take control and talk to her."

"I know what I'm doing, Ryan. I'm just going to let fate take its course. It seems like all we've been talking about is Me and Summer when there is obviously something between you and Marissa."

"There is nothing between me and Marissa. We just had a really good conversation and I think we would be really great friends."

"Oh stop lying! Stop trying to act like the good guy when you want her."

"Okay. Maybe, I like her a little." Seth gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a lot. But I'm just not good with relationships. I have never really been with a girl and they just get in the way all the time."

"You should just give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe you and Marissa might work out."

* * *

Summer and Marissa walk into Harbor. 

"You know what, Coop? Cohen isn't so bad after all."

"See. What did I tell you? He is a really sweet guy. It's just really sad how all these popular people that shall go _nameless_, make fun of him in _public_."

"Oh, shut it Coop. Like you haven't made fun of him."

"I have not made of Seth Cohen, ever! I swear, I just stand behind everyone as the water polo players make fun of him. Maybe, occasionally I may pretend to laugh, but that's all." Marissa said trying to defend herself.

"Whatev. You wanna know something funny? Cohen has a plastic horse. It's so cute."

"Aw Sum. You totally have a crush on him."

"I do not have a crush on Cohen! I mean, he's like Seth Cohen. How could I ever like him?"

"We'll Sum, he has been all we've been talking about lately."

"We just happened to be talking about Cohen today, okay Coop. We should get off the topic of me and Cohen. What is up with you and Ryan?"

"Oh my gosh, Summer! How can you even suspect anything between us! We just had a really good conversation and I think we can be really great friends."

"You so like him. And since when have you ever been friends with a guy? Never."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Seth and Ryan both walk in History class and take their seats from yesterday. Summer suddenly walks in. 

"Hey Summer." Seth said smiling.

"Oh, hey Cohen. So are we going to get started on our report in class?"

"I think so, since that's why you've been permanently moved to your seat."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to apologize to you about yesterday. I was being such a bitch to you and I'm really sorry. You know, it's all about that speaking to you in public thing, but it's okay now. I mean it's just Ryan and he knows how we get along, right?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked over at Ryan.

"But you know what? I don't think I really care anymore whether I talk to you in public or not, because it's so not fair that I can't talk to you just because you're unpopular. And I do want to talk to you outside of class, Cohen because I think you're a really nice guy and I really want to be your friend."

And that when it hit Seth. She wants to be friends. Damn. If only it could be so much more. Who knows? It could turn out to be more. Mr. Collins interrupted Seth's thoughts as he walked into the classroom and began today's class.

Summer was having a hard time paying attention in class. She was just so distracted, but she didn't know what was distracting her when it was the tall lanky curly haired boy that sat right next to him. It surprised Summer how much Seth actually paid attention to Mr. Collin's. She just stared at him and how he had these beautiful brown eyes that she's ever seen. _Why do people pick on Cohen so much? I mean he isn't even that geeky. He doesn't even look that bad. He's actually kind of cute. Oh my god. What am I doing? I am totally checking Seth Cohen out! I better pay attention in class before he notices. _Before she knew it, the bell rang and students were out the door. She immediately got up and said to Seth, "Cohen, don't forget, we start on our report today!"

"Don't worry Sum. How can I ever forget?"

* * *

Seth walked up to Summer's door and took a deep breath before he knocked. 

"Hey Cohen, you're just in time! Come in!"

"Wow I never knew that Summer Roberts could be so hospitable."

"Shut up, Cohen. Just come in."

"You have a really nice house Summer. Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's not here. He's not going to be here for another three weeks." Summer said casually as she led him up the stairs.

"Don't you get lonely?" Seth said concerned.

"It's okay. I have Coop and she always cheers me up." Summer smiled.

"So, this is your room?"

"Yup. Never would I ever thought that Seth Cohen would ever come in my room. Ever."

"Never say never Sum. It's very um… what's the word. Pink."

"Yeah. The walls were painted pink ever since I was a little girl and I just never seemed to change them so they just sort of stayed."

Seth settled on Summer's bed. "Summer, are you sure you're okay staying alone here so much?"

"I'm fine Cohen. I get used to it."

"You know you can talk to me if you want. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Summer looked at Seth in the eyes and finally gave in. "Okay it does bother me. I really wish my dad would look at me for once. He's never there for me. How can I ever consider him as a father? All I really want is for him to be there for me when I need it and for him to maybe be proud of me someday."

"Summer, maybe you're dad is proud of you. He's just not around to tell you."

"Then what kind of father is he? He really shouldn't be keeping things from me. Sometimes I really miss him."

"It's okay Sum. You have me."

"Yeah, Cohen. You are so much better than my dad." Summer replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Summer. If you ever need anyone, you can always talk to me."

"Wow. I have never really talked to something so personal with anyone who actually understands. It's really nice talking to you. I try talking to Coop about these things but she doesn't really get me. She just thinks it's great that I get the house to myself and I can do whatever I want but it's so much worse than that. I'm glad you're here Cohen." Summer said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Summer. You're a really great person. You shouldn't let your friends hide that."

"I think you're my only friend who doesn't hide that."

_We are so having a moment_! Seth thought. _Kiss her! _

_Cohen is so sweet. _Summer thought as their faces suddenly began to lean closer together for a kiss. Suddenly Summer's phone interrupted.

"Damn it. That's probably Coop. I should get it." Summer said as she walked towards her phone.

"Hey Sum. What's up?" Marissa said.

"Coop! What did I tell you about calling me today? Remember, me and Seth have this really big report that we have to finish."

"So, did you get started?"

"No."

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

" Stop being so nosy Coop. I'll tell you later. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the crab shack. Gotta go. Ryan's here." Marissa hung up.

"Seth, you will not believe this. Coop and Ryan are on a date."

"What! Since when? He didn't tell me about anything. What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me about a date, but it was so obvious! She immediately hung up when Ryan was there which means it's really important if she has to hang up on me."

"Wow. Ryan on a date. I never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

"Hey Ryan!" Marissa called out as Ryan walked into the crab shack. 

"Hey Marissa. What a surprise to see you here." Ryan took a seat at Marissa's table.

"Yeah, well isn't this just the perfect time to talk to again."

"Sounds good."

"So, I've been thinking." Marissa said hesitantly.

"I've been thinking to."

"Do you want to like go on a date or something?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Great because I've been having these unexplainable feelings of being more than friends with you."

"Me too."

"You know. I think we have a lot more in common that we thought we had."

"Oh really? I thought it was okay for opposites to attract?"

"Hey! We can still like each other if we have a lot in common!" They both laughed.

* * *

A/N: review please! This chapter isn't so good. I hope my next chapter will be better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryan walks into the Cohen residence, hoping Seth isn't around. _Good. He isn't._ He walks outside into the pool house. He opens the door and there of course is Seth, sitting on his bed waiting for an explanation.

"Well, hello Ryan. I hear you had a date with a certain tall, blonde, and beautiful girl?"

"Okay, first of all, it was not a date. We just happened to meet at the crab shack and just thought it was a good idea to talk and hang out." Ryan said as he flopped onto his bed. "But we did decide on a date." He added.

"I still cannot believe it. Ryan has got his love life together before I had. I had loved Summer longer than you have even known Marissa and you guys are already dating! Me and Summer are still friends. My life sucks."

"I told you Seth. You should have listened to me. You gotta take control of your life. If you really want to be with her, you should ask her out."

"I know. It sounds so easy when you say it, but it's not. I'm just really afraid of rejection."

"Seth, you shouldn't be scared. What if she rejects you? You've got nothing to lose. If she rejects you, you're just back to where you started. You shouldn't be upset over something you never had in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right. Why are you always right?" Seth stands up from Ryan's bed and stretches his arms. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to talk to Summer and ask her out. There's no turning back now! Night Ryan."

"Goodnight Seth." He said as Seth opened the door of the pool house and heard the door close.

* * *

Marissa walks into her room after just coming back from the crab shack. She falls onto her bed and picks up her phone. She dials Summer's number and she picks up after the second ring. 

"What's up Coop? How was you're date?"

"What makes you think that me and Ryan had a date? I mention his name once and you already assume we went on a date."

"I'm your best friend. I know you too well."

"Well we just hung out at the crab shack and talked. We already planned a date. Nothing special."

"I cannot believe you have a date! I so wish I had a guy in my life right now."

"Sum, what are you talking about? You do have a guy in your life and his name is Cohen."

"Okay, you can stop with the teasing, Marissa. We are friends and you really starting to piss me off with you're little idea that me and Cohen have something."

"I'll stop only because I'm aware of your rage blackouts but I'm only telling you the truth Summer. I'm your best friend and I know when you're like someone. You haven't talked this much about a single boy since_you know who_ left you."

"I guess you're right. I'm kind of tired now. Bye Coop. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Summer."

* * *

It's the next morning at Harbor High School and Seth and Ryan are slowly walking from the student parking lot. 

"I can't do it, Ryan. It would be too weird for her. We were friends and all of a sudden I ask her out? I think it's best if I just don't say anything."

"I cannot believe you! Don't back out now. Yesterday you said there's no turning back so you have no choice. Don't go back on your word and you better think fast because Summer is coming right here." Ryan said as he patted Seth's back and rushed off the opposite direction.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled as she spotted him.

"Hey Summer. Are we actually hanging out in public together?"

"Yeah! Why not? We are friends, right?" She said brightly as she looped her arm around Seth's.

They were talking as they walked to their first class until they passed by Holly and all of Summer's friends that she doesn't hang out with so much.

Everyone stared and laughed.

"Summer! I cannot believe you are friends with that geek!" Holly laughed as she saw the sight of her friend she once thought was cool.

"Hey, you have no right to call Seth a geek! You don't know who he is and you shouldn't judge him like that. I thought I knew you better Holly but I guess I don't. Anyways, Geeks are so hot right now." She told her off as she and Seth left Holly and her friends stunned. Apparently there was quite a crowd of people actually listening to her. Marissa stops by Holly after seeing Summer storm off like that.

"Can you believe her Marissa? How can she say all those things?" Holly said obviously upset from Summer's harshness.

"Actually geeks are kinda hot." Marissa replied then left. The crowd all sort of agreed as everyone began whispering as they tried to get a glimpse of Seth who was still visible in their view.

And that was the beginning of the Seth Cohen obsession.

* * *

"Summer, what was that about in the morning?" Seth questioned as he and Summer were eating at a table at lunch. 

"Holly can be such a bitch. I get really pissed when people talk shit about my friends okay? And you are becoming a really good friend of mine, Seth. I really appreciate it." Seth smiled then remembered how he was gonna ask her out this morning. He totally forgot! Ryan and Marissa just happened to come by and sat at the table.

"What's up guys?" Marissa asked them as they ate their lunches.

"You know what's strange?" Seth said.

"Um, I don't know Cohen, why don't you tell us?" Summer said.

"Ever since this morning, all these girls have been staring at me more. It's like they're checking me out or something. It seriously creeps me out. At least one girl each period has hit on me in class. I never thought that people would actually listen to you Summer."

"Hah. Of course they'd listen to me Seth. I'm practically queen of Harbor High. Everyone listens to me." Marissa cleared her throat. "Oh, and Coop too, not like anyone has ever listened to her, but she is queen of Harbor too."

"People listen to me Sum! If you don't know, I totally backed you up with the whole 'Geeks are hot' statement when you left."

"You did?" The three all said, sort of shocked.

"What's so surprising about finding geeks attractive? Obviously Summer has and no one seems shocked about that."

"So, are you saying Seth is hot?" Ryan asked.

"Umm.. uhh…" She looked at Seth and his messy brown hair and semi-

normal wardrobe. "Yeah. He's okay."

"I'm okay? Glad you think so. For a second I thought I was ugly." Seth said relieved.

"I can't believe you think Cohen is hot, Coop. He is so not your type."

"Jealous much Sum?" Marissa said, daring Summer to reply something in her defense. Summer blushed.

"Uh…." Everyone stared at her as she was on the spot. "No, it's just you just copied me Coop! You always like everything I like!

"So you're saying you like Seth?" Ryan interjected.

"Um… you know what, I'm just gonna go to my next class early. See ya!" She said quickly as she grabbed her purse and left the table.

"Wait Summer!" Seth got up to catch up to her.

"Haha. We completely embarrassed her." Marissa laughed as she saw Summer rush off to her class.

"Isn't it obvious how much she likes Seth now? We just made everything come up out in the open for the two of them."

"Good for them. Summer has been so stubborn denying how much she likes Seth."

"Well Seth has been acting the complete opposite. He was suppose to ask her out today."

* * *

"Wait up Summer!" Seth ran up to Summer and finally caught up to her fast pace. 

"Sometimes Coop can be such a bitch."

"Hey, do you think we can talk about what just happened?"

"Sure Cohen."

"So, I have been thinking. I have liked you forever. I really want to know how you feel about me because I think it's kind of obvious how I feel about you."

"Well, Seth. First of all, I really regret ignoring you all these years because I hate that I've missed out on someone as great as you. I have never been able to have an open conversation with anyone like you and you're just so understanding. I think I do have feelings for you too." Seth sighed with relief and was finally able to say everything he wasn't able to because of his fear of rejection.

"Summer, I have liked you since I first saw you and that has never changed since this day. I knew you were such an amazing person and when I got to actually spend time with you for the first time, I liked you even more. I don't know how long I can stay just friends with you after all those years of never knowing you. What I'm trying to say is, will you go on a date with me Summer Roberts?"

"Of course I will Cohen!" She got up and hugged him tightly around his neck and they stayed together for a couple of seconds before they pulled back.

"So when shall I pick you up?"

"How about 7?"

"Fine with me." The bell rang. Lunch had just ended.

"Walk me to class Cohen?" He smiled and gratefully accepted his request as they walked hand in hand across the halls.

* * *

A/N: I got Seth and Summer together! Yay. Don't ask me why I added the whole "Geeks are hot" thing. I just find Geeks attractive and I feel they are unnapreciated to women and I just dont think Seth gets enough attention.hah Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seth glances at his watch. "6:30. Is that too early?" He continues pacing back and forth in his room. Seth made sure that everything was perfect. He had everything planned out. First, he would pick Summer up at her house and give her these red roses he had picked out for her. They would have dinner at The Arches. Afterwards, he would take her for a walk on the beach and then, maybe hope for a goodnight kiss. Maybe he was asking too much. Seth double-checked himself in the mirror. He made sure his hair was perfect and he smoothed out his shirt. He didn't dress too formal and wore more semi-formal clothing. After all, it was his first date with Summer and he didn't wanther to feel like it was a really big deal, even though it was. For him that is. Summer has probably been on fifty dates and for Seth? None that are worth remembering. He sighed as he recalled that first date and realized how much time he had spent thinking. Seth ran downstairs until he was stopped by his father.

"Woah. Where are you going off to so quickly?" Sandy asked, wondering what Seth could possibly have planned since Seth rarely had a social life.

"I have a date, dad. Can you go pester Ryan for once, because I really need to go." Seth said aggravated from his father's curiosity.

"Kirsten! Come here. Seth is going on a date!" Sandy yelled to Kirsten in the kitchen.

"Aw no dad! Do you have to make everything such a big deal?" Seth was extremely annoyed by now.

"My son is finally dating! So who is the lucky girl?" Kirsten asked.

"Mom! It's not like I haven't been on a date before. I'm just going to leave now because you guys are wasting a considerable amount of my time and do not wait for me to come back from my date." He rushed off out the door leaving Kirsten and Sandy and the doorway.

* * *

At Summer's house, she made sure that she looked perfect. She called Marissa over for some help on what she should wear. They both decided on a simple black dress that stopped right at her knees. It had a v-neck line that dipped in the center of her dress, but didn't show too much. The dress completely accentuated her body and was perfect for this occasion because it wasn't too fancy. She wore her hair down beautifully and made sure her make-up was perfect. 

"You look gorgeous Summer. Seth should be here soon." Marissa complimented her friend as she admired her beautiful dress.

"Thanks Marissa. I guess you were right all along. Me and Cohen were just bound to happen."

"Yeah. Did I tell you guys how cute you look together?"

"How would you know? You haven't seen us officially together."

"Actually I have. I mean we have. We as in me and Ryan saw you and Seth right after you ran off at lunch."

"Thanks Marissa." Summer said sincerely.

"Thanks for what?"

"For always believing that me and Cohen were meant for each other. I mean, if you haven't been telling me how much I like him, I probably wouldn't be going on a date with him."

"Aw. You're welcome Sum." They both got up and hugged each other. They both heard the door bell rang. They both hurried downstairs to answer the door.

"Marissa, it's my date! Let me answer the door!"

"I already have the knob, Summer. Just let me open it." Marissa argued.

"Fine."

Marissa opened the door just enough so that she was in view.

"Are those flowers for me?" Marissa asked as she grabbed them.

"Hello Marissa. I didn't know I was going on a date with you." Seth said, clearly confused.

"Come in, Seth." Marissa opened the door all way for him to enter. As he entered the house, he saw an amazingly beautiful, petite brunette standing right next to Summer.

"Wow Summer. You look um… really beautiful. Way better than I expected." Seth said as he gazed at Summer. Summer blushed.

"Thanks Cohen." She said shyly.

"Oh yeah, here are your flowers Summer!" Marissa handed to Summer in which she was given a glare, clearly hinting it was time for her to leave. "I'll just leave you two alone. Have fun!"

"So, are you ready to go Summer?"

"Yeah. Where are we going by the way?" Summer asked as she took Seth's hand out the door.

"We're going to the Arches for dinner. You've been there, right?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it hard to get reservations at such short notice?"

"Yes but luckily they were able to give us a table."

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at their table.

"You know Seth, this is actually the nicest place I have ever gone to for a date. Guys usually just take me to places really simple but this is really nice. I haven't been in many serious relationships. Most guys are jerks who go on first dates with me, expecting to come home with the same night."

"Well, I'm not one of those guys Summer. You mean so much more to me than that." Summer's heart melted. Why hasn't she been on date with him before? He is obviously the perfect, sweetest guy ever. She looked up at him and smiled. After that, nothing could go wrong on this date.

They finished their dinner and headed to the beach where the cool breeze of the ocean was just the perfect weather. Seth and Summer walked down the beach at how amazing things were at the moment. Seth held Summer as they paused to look at the stars.

"The sky is so beautiful. It's just so breathtaking. I never get the time of day just to look at all the stars." Summer said.

"Yeah the sky is breathtaking… but not as breathtaking as you."

"You are so cheesy Cohen!" Summer giggled as she hugged him.

"I know but it's true! You are way more beautiful than the sky." Seth just relished the moment until a cold breeze blew. "Are you cold Summer?"

"Just a little, but I'm fine." He rubbed her arms up and down and held her closer to him.

"I don't feel so cold anymore." She smiled up at him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

They arrived back at Summer's place and stopped at her doorstep.

"Seth, thank you for tonight. It has been the best date ever."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Summer." He smiled up to her, uncertain of what to do until Summer grabbed his face and kissed him into a passionate kiss. His lips felt so soft and gentle and Summer could smell him. He smelt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her back and they kissed for several minutes until they both stopped for a breath of air.

Summer kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Bye Cohen." Summer said.

"Goodnight Summer and Marissa." He said as he caught Marissa peeking through the window. Summer laughed as she opened the door to a cheerful Marissa.

"You and Cohen looked cozy at the front door." Marissa teased as she closed the door.

"Did you just watch us the whole time while we were making out?"

"Well I heard you guys come in, but I was wondering why you guys were taking so long so I just peeked through the curtains and saw you guys. So how was it?"

"It was absolutely amazing. Cohen was so sweet. We had dinner and talked and then we went to the beach and he was just so cute."

"You have really fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I think me and Cohen could have something really serious."

"I'm glad you're happy Sum." Marissa smiled and Summer couldn't help but grin. She was happy.

* * *

Seth drove back home and couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. He was expecting to kiss Summer, but not full on make out with her. He would never forget this day. He walked into the house, hoping that no one was around. It was pretty late. Everyone should be asleep by now. He's relieved to find no one around and quietly walks upstairs to his room. He slowly opens the door. He switches on the lights to find Ryan sitting on bed. 

"Hello Seth. Marissa tells me you went on a date with Summer. When the hell did this happen?"

"Okay, I was too caught up on planning the date that I didn't have time to tell you."

"Congratulations, man! You finally got your love life together and with Summer. The summer you've been in love with for years."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. This has to be one of the best days of my life."

"Well I just came up her to check if this was true. Goodnight Seth."

"Night Ryan."

Seth laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he turned over to grab Captain Oats.

"Hey Captain Oats. You told me that I would never have a chance with Summer Roberts and today I just went on a date with her and she likes me. I sure proved you wrong." He yawned. "I'm getting tired. Tomorrow will surely be an interesting day." He put Captain Oats down and turned out the lights.

* * *

The next day at Harbor. 

"I think its official now. Summer Roberts is officially my girlfriend."

"And Marissa Cooper has been officially my girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Damn. I hate you. You'll always be one step ahead of me won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Cohen!" Summer yelled from behind.

"Hey Summer." Seth said as he turned around. Summer surprised him with a long kiss as she hugged him tightly. Holly walked by.

"Summer, you are such a whore. You hog up all the hot guys for yourself, don't you?"

"Shut up, Holly. You wouldn't stand a chance with Seth."

"We'll see about that…" Holly said softly to herself as Seth, Summer, and Ryan had walked on.

"Hey guys!" Marissa said as she quickly greeted Ryan with a kiss.

"Hey Marissa." Summer said. Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed Summer's arm.

"Hey Summer." He said as he tried to kiss her but she quickly backed away.

"What the hell are you doing here Zach?"

* * *

A/N: Well I'm not quite sure if I should continue this story because, honestly, I just don't feel motivated enough to finish it...Review anyways. I _may_ just continues it .. i'm still pondering.. 


End file.
